


More Than Meets the Eye

by Okami01



Series: Felix Rarepair Week 2021 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Once Yuri joins the Blue Lions and Felix learns he can fight, they have to spar.For Felix Rarepair Week - Competition
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Felix Rarepair Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128200
Kudos: 2





	More Than Meets the Eye

The war wasn't going to win itself. That's why Felix had to find stronger opponents. There were only so many people he could fight that he'd already fought before. 

Good new opponents were few and far between. But if Felix stopped fighting, stopped honing his skills, he'd have to think about all the terrible things that happened even more so.

There were only so many training dummies he could skewer. 

Anyone who wanted to help Faerghus fight in the war was welcome.  
Felix still wasn't sure about the Ashen Wolves people who appeared from wherever they appeared from and started to help. At least until he saw them on the battlefield. 

Yuri Leclerc was an assassin. He used a bow and a sword. Cut his opponents down from behind. Not exactly honorable but what did Felix care about that. Honor wasn't going to save anyone's life.

Felix watched sometimes. As much as someone could watch someone else during a battle. 

__  
So one day Felix tracked him down and asked. " Do you want to spar?"

Yuri smiled. Looking down at the book in his hands.  
" Mm, that sounds like fun."

Felix frowned. " It's not."

" Aww, such a party pooper."

" Fighting isn't supposed to be fun."

" Then what do you do for fun?"

Yuri closes the book he's reading and makes eye contact that Felix quickly decides to avoid.  
Petting cats, eating spicy foods, listening to music.  
" There isn't any time for fun right now. Now do you want to spar or not?"

" Mm, you asked a bunch of people to fight already, I was wondering when or if you'd ever get to me. I'm honored."

" Whatever," Felix grumbles. 

Yuri slides out of his chair and moves towards the door.

" But you know, Felix. I know there's a war going on and all but you should try to have fun now and then."

Felix doesn't say anything to that either.

__

" So what are we playing for?"

" Experience."

Yuri quirks his eyebrow. 

" Not dying?"

" Wow, that's really grim. Sure though, it's a good goal to have."

Yuri grabs a practice sword from off the rack and seems to study it.  
Felix watches him again. He's strange.

" Well," he says, starting to smile and look towards Felix again. 

" Do you want to get something to eat after this?"

Why would he want that?

" Surely eating has to be up there on your list of hobbies… seeing as you want to be alive and all."

" I guess so."

Yuri walks back into the dirt. Stretches his arms. " Two out of three?"

" Yes."

" Alright, whenever you're ready, handsome."

It's annoying more than anything else so Felix doesn't think about it. It's always been easier to fight.

He breaths and then charges. He's seen Yuri fight before and really, he could probably do better than this.

Maybe other people do better when they have their lives on the line. Felix always wants to win.

" Okay, but you would look even more so if you weren't doing whatever is going on with your hair."

After a series of lunges and parties, Felix knocks Yuri's sword out from his hands. 

Yuri's hair is in a loose ponytail.

" I didn't come here for that sort of advice."

"Mm, I'll keep that in mind."

__  
Yuri picks up his sword again, still smiling.

Felix isn't one to underestimate his opponents by any means. He just isn't sure what he's supposed to think.

This time, the fight is different. 

Yuri lunches towards him and he thinks he's feinting.  
Instead, he gets jabbed in the side. His leg kicked out from under him. Felix manages not to trip, only to be struck again on his side.

Yuri is dast and he's staring at him, the ghost of a smile at his lips.

" You lost on purpose," Felix grumbles. He parries another attack. Yuri pushes to the other side and punches. 

" You said the only thing you cared about was not dying. That's something I'm pretty good at actually."

Yuri says as he drives his sword into the space of Felix's side again. 

That's cheating, he almost says. But it's not like there are rules. There aren't any rules on the battlefield.

Yuri hovers over him for a moment, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. 

He extends his other hand.

" Don't look so weary, " he chuckles. " I'm not going to push you down or anything. " I didn't think I'd ever get to see the Felix Fraldarius glare up close."

Felix stops glaring, more perplexed than anything else 

He doesn't know why Yuri would care about seeing him up close. Felix stares at Yuri and looks away after it starts to feel awkward 

He sighs and takes his hand. Considers pushing Yuri down and decides against it. 

Yuri's hands are calloused like his, even though he apparently cares about his appearance. Felix likes his belts, his swords and warm clothes in the cold months. That's about as much thought as he puts in it.

Yuri smiles at him and regards him with an interest that Felix can't quite place.

There isn't any time to think about that though. 

He waits until they're both standing again. Watches as Yuri's expression takes on that more focused thing underneath his smile. Yuri hums. 

Felix thrusts his sword outward. Yuri dodges with a pleased grunt. 

" You really don't like to lose, huh?"

" Yes."

" Mm, I think that's the first yes I've gotten out of you."

" I guess so."

" Do you like fighting because you don't really have to talk?"

" I don't care."

Yuri's still talking casually. Felix doesn't particularly care but after watching him for a little bit he's gotten better at reading Yuri's moves. 

Intricate, almost grateful things. However it is that he acts, or pretends and holds back, he can definitely fight. 

Felix tries a few of the things Yuri did. He watches him, unclear exactly what it is he'll do. 

It goes on like this for a while. 

Until he's panting, his muscles ache, and actually smiling by the time he's knocked the sword out of his hands. Drags it up towards Yuri's neck.

Yuri hums considerably, seemingly not perturbed.  
" Alright then, I yield."

" Were you trying this time?"

" Ahh did it seem like I was trying this time?"

Felix nods. Watches as Yuri reaches blindly behind himself and pulls his hair out from its binding. 

" Right well anyway, I was. You are good."

" So are you."

" With the life that I've had to live, I've had to be."

Felix takes a step back, moves the sword around in his hands. He doesn't know much about Yuri's life but he's from Faerghus so it's probably not anything good. 

" We can always fight again.

" Sure, fine by me."

" And… we could eat something." 

" Together?" Yuri smiles.

Felix is starting to get the impression that he's being teased. He glares and puts his sword back on the rack.

" Yes… fine." He grumbles. "Together."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Felix Rarepair Week! I feel like Yurilix is a cute ship because they can both fight with swords and Felix likes anyone who seems remotely not for the nobility system. 
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter!


End file.
